Hetalia Shuffle
by Remote-Controlled Button
Summary: Hetalia pairings set to songs.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is a music pairing story, but the lyrics will be kept to a minimum. There will also be yaoi, but there will never be explicit content. Enjoy the fic!

Song: It's All Been Done

Artist: Barenaked Ladies

* * *

Pairing: HRE as Germany/ Italy

Germany held up an old deck brush. When and where he had obtained it, he had no idea. He continued to stare at it, and then he began to remember...

"Germany! I'm here!" Italy skipped into Germany's room. Germany had said he'd a surprise for him.

"Hello, Italy. Yes, I had something very important to tell you." Germany entered the room holding Italy's deck brush behind his back. With a hint of a smile on his face, he began to explain. "I knew you before the fall of Rome..."

"_Italy! Come visit my house!" Holy Roman Empire chased a yelling Italy._

"_Grampa Rome said not to!"_

"_Come on, Italy!"_

"_Goodbye, Holy Roman Empire."_

"_Goodnight."_

"I knew you before the West was one."

_Italy sighed. "Life just isn't any fun any more." Behind a corner stood a blushing Holy Roman Empire. He frowned. Italy wasn't happy, so he wasn't happy. Luckily, he knew just the way to fix this._

"_I-Italy... I brought you s-some paints." Holy Roman Empire offered the paints to Italy, who just stared at him. With a burning red face, Holy Roman Empire said, "Well? Don't you want them?" To his great surprise, Italy pulled him into a hug._

"_Thank you so much!"_

Blushing as brightly as he had been all those years ago, Germany pulled out the deck brush from behind his back. Italy leaned in close to Germany's face. "You didn't remember that?"

Germany could only shake his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Song: I Wanna Rock

Artist: Twisted Sister

* * *

Pairing: None, just England

England had only been innocently staring out the window when it started to rain. And a boy with bright blue eyes and glasses had fallen in a puddle. And his older brother had helped him up. Seeing this, England had started to cry, and then he got out the alcohol and succeeded his getting himself plastered. Which was why he was standing on his kitchen in his boxers with his guitar yelling to the whole damn world. "I WANNA ROCK!" And he began viciously playing his guitar.

From outside, someone could faintly be heard yelling, "Oi! Turn it down in there!"

"NO!"

"Hey, stop playing! You're too loud!"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" He was having too much fun. Way too much fun. Nothing else in the world could give him this feeling. He could feel the music shooting through him. There was truly nothing else that he would rather do. "GOODNIGHT, UK!" He fell asleep on his kitchen table.


	3. Chapter 3

Song: Brother, My Brother

Artist: Blessid Union of Souls

* * *

Pairings: None, but there's everybody

America looked around the battlefield. He had no idea that World War Three would come so soon. Everybody was against everybody, there were no allies, no friends. Nobody even remembered what they were fighting for, but they were all too proud to stop. Tears came to his eyes as he looked around the battlefield. German soldiers fired on Italians. American soldiers attacked Canada's. Austria's soldiers fired at Hungary's. English soldiers fired on Japanese soldiers. These were friends, brothers, lovers turning on each other. This had to end. America rushed out in the middle of the fray, where he sank to his knees. "STOP!" Every single gun stopped firing as the different countries stopped fighting to watch. "This has got to stop! We're destroying ourselves." He threw down his gun. Slowly, Canada walked up and joined his brother, putting down his gun. Looking to their leaders for support, the soldiers watched in awe as every single country threw down their weapons and joined America. "This is ridiculous. We should be helping each other. This is not how the world should be." Tears streaming down his face, America stuck out his hand. The other countries reached out and stacked their hands on top of his. Life was worth so much more.


	4. Chapter 4

Song: I'll Make a Man Out of You

* * *

Artist: Well, it's from the Mulan soundtrack, so Disney, I guess.  
Pairing: None, but there's Italy and Japan.

* * *

And this is what I think inner Japan is like:

Japan stared at Italy. Germany wanted expected him to be able to train _Italy_ for combat? This was going to be difficult. He was going to have to all out all the stops. "Listen up, Italy!" Italy looked up from the kitten he was holding in amazement. Japan was not acting like himself. "Let's get down to business. I'm going to train you in combat to defeat the Allies, and when we're through, you will be a man." Italy fidgeted nervously. "Stand still! You should be tranquil as a forest, but with an inner fire ready to show its self at any second. You need to find your center, and you will surely win." He tossed Italy a grenade. "Show me what you can do." Italy stared at it.

"Japan, this is kinda dangerous, right?"

Japan rolled his eyes. "Spineless", he muttered to himself. "You haven't got a clue, do you?" Italy shook his head. "How am I going to make a man out of _you?_" He took the grenade and showed Italy the proper way to use it. Italy stared with uncomprehending eyes. "Fine, I'll have you run laps. Go!" Terrified, Italy sprinted off.

"Japan's never gonna let me catch my breath," he mumbled. "Some better say goodbye to Germany for me."

"Italy!", yelled Japan. Italy finished his third lap panting heavily. "See if you can follow this demonstration." With that, he sprinted off, swiftly and silently. He rammed himself in to a heavy wooden crate, knocking it aside. He then lifted up a bag of flour and sprinted back to Italy. "Learn a lesson from nature. Be swift like a river, have the force of a typhoon, and have the strength of a raging fire. Go!" Italy took off, smacked into the crate, and fell down. Japan walked over to him. "Forget it. You're not suited for the rage of war. Just pack up and go home. He started to walk off. Summoning all his inner strength, Italy backed up. He managed to complete the course just the way Japan did. Within a few weeks, he was doing Japan's courses faster than Japan himself. Smiling, Japan said to Italy, " You are now a man."

Personally, I thought this one kinda sucked, mostly because Japan and Italy are waaaay OOC, but that's the way the song goes, so...


	5. Chapter 5

Song: Girlfriend

Artist: Avril Lavigne

* * *

Pairing: Prussia/Austria [crack]

"I don't like her."

"Ack!"

Austria had just said goodbye to Hungary after calling her in to listen to a piece of music he had written for her. Then, none other than Prussia had popped up from behind the piano, effectively scaring the crap out of poor Austria. "No, I don't like your girlfriend at all."

"Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"I think you need a new one."

"I happen to like Hungary, thank you very much, and-"

"I think about you all the time, you know."

"Well, that's very-"

"Heck, I'm so awesome, I could be a better girlfriend than her. I know that you like me anyway, it's not a secret." Austria could only blink with his mouth hanging open.

"Look, I don't-"

"Let me your girlfriend."

"No!"

"Don't pretend, you know I'm damn precious. Besides, Hungary is, like, so whatever. You could do so much better. We should get together for dinner sometime."

Austria glared at Prussia. "What is this? Is this a joke?" His fingers started to inch toward the piano keys.

"Please, you know everyone's talking about us. Let me be your girlfriend! It's obvious that you like me! I see the way you look at me, and I know that you think of me all the time."

"Listen! Hung-"

Prussia put a finger to Austria's lips. His sexy, kissable lips... "I don't to hear you say her name ever again." Austria blushed and Prussia smirked. In a second he'd have Austria wrapped around his finger. "Everything she does to you? I can do it better." Many notes sounded as Austria promptly passes out on the piano. Prussia smirked and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Song: Killer Queen

Artist: Queen

* * *

Pairing: Austria/Hungary

Austria stared at the beautiful vision. Elibeta Hedevary. Hungary. With her brown hair and her gentle green eyes, she looked as harmless as a kitten. Austria knew for a fact, however, that just the opposite was true. She was extraordinarily nice, but get on her bad side and you were dead meat. All in all, she was simply an amazing woman. She could surely have any man she wanted, but she had eyes for only one. Him, Austria.

He knew from experience that being with her was an utterly mind blowing experience. Like dynamite. She was incredibly well spoken for a tomboy such as herself, and Austria made sure she had all the nicest things. She never noticed, because she really couldn't care less what she owned. She was a girl who found pleasures in the people around her.

Her gaze shifted and fell on Austria. "What are you thinking about, love?"

"You", answered Austria honestly.

Hungary tickled his jawline with playful kisses. "I knew it."


End file.
